dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nam
|Race=Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 721 |Date of death= Age 753 (Revived) Age 774 (Revived) |Height=5'11.75" (182 cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_m-o#namu Nam profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight=150 lbs. (68 kg) |Address=SAM 275508 S. |Occupation=Farmer |FamConnect= Unnamed Father Ami (Brother) Dabu (Brother) }} Nam (ナム, Namu) is a warrior from a desert village that competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament. In the episode "The Roaming Lake" it is shown Nam has a pure heart since he is able to ride the Flying Nimbus. Biography Dragon Ball Tournament Saga Nam makes his first appearance in the Tournament Saga, fighting Ranfan. Ranfan's sexy looks make Nam get close to the edge of the ring, but he overcomes by closing his eyes and using his other senses to defeat her. His next fight is against Goku, and while it is an intense fight with him using his ultimate attack, the Cross Arm Dive technique, which knocks somebody out cold for 10 days, he loses in the end. He competed because he needed the money to buy lots of water; where he was from, there was a terrible drought, and he had been sent to find a solution. Being defeated, however, he is unable to get the money to buy water and decides to leave. Master Roshi reads his mind and gets acquainted with his intentions. He then gives him a capsule so that he can store water from a well, and in return, asks Nam to impersonate Master Roshi in the crowd, as to protect Master Roshi's secret identity from his students, who were suspicious of Jackie Chun being Master Roshi. Red Ribbon Army Saga In a filler episode, shortly after the Tournament, Nam returns to the desert to find the source of the drought that has been plaguing his people. He was rescued by Goku after he was grabbed by a pterodactyl. They found out that Giran and other members of his race were blocking the dam with Merry-Go-Round Gums. Goku used the Kamehameha wave to destroy the gums and the drought ended. Tien Shinhan Saga Nam makes an appearance in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, during an anime only segment, claiming to Goku and Master Roshi that this time he came to enjoy it. He ends up losing to Tien Shinhan on the preliminary rounds, and was left unconscious and nearly killed as Tien wanted to leave a message to Goku and his friends. King Piccolo Saga Soon after he is killed by Tambourine, King Piccolo's most elite son at that point, on the demon king's orders to prevent any and all martial artists from learning the Evil Containment Wave. Nam's picture appeared on the television along with fellow tournament fighters King Chapa and Pamput. Later on in the saga he is revived by Shenron along with all Piccolo's other victims, in his final appearance in Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga Nam was killed either by Super Buu's Genocide Blast or by Kid Buu's Planet Burst. He was revived by Porunga and contributed to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Buu. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga He also makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball GT at the end of the Baby Saga meditating when Goku is trying to round up the remaining survivors on almost-exploding Earth. He has appeared to age from the original series, now sporting a thick black beard and mustache. He and Goku do not show any signs of recognizing each other (which is understandable as Goku is in Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and neither have seen each other since the original Dragon Ball series). Techniques *'Shura Gekiretsuken' – Nam senses his opponents are about to attack and jumps over them, karate chopping their neck from behind. This attack was used on Ranfan and it knocked her out. The name is given in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Cross Arm Dive' – Nam jumps in the air about 40 feet high and comes down on his enemy with his arms crossed, knocking them out for ten days. This is called the Aerial Attack in some dubs, and Heaven Cross in the manga. **'Cross Arm Attack' – An attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where he rams into his opponent at full speed. **'Super Heaven Cross' – Nam jumps higher than the Heaven Cross to add more height between himself and his opponent, then crashes down with even more momentum and damage. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of his Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nam can use the afterimage technique to move so fast an image is left behind. *'For The Villagers' – One of his Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nam remembers the villagers and fights at full strength. *Nam has strong senses (as shown when he fought Ranfan), which allow him to feel his opponent's moves rather than just see or hear them. Video game appearances Nam appears as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is both a boss character and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Later on, he appears in a similar role in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nam also appears as a boss in Dragon Ball: Origins during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, as well as in two bonus chapters: an exhibition match after the final of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (level 8-9) and in the Mushroom Forest (level 5-6). In the Mushroom Forest, Nam was seeking for food for his village after the tournament, when he ate a mushroom that made him unbearable; Goku must defeat him in Monster Carrot's Hideout in order to reason him. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kaneto Shiozawa *FUNimation Dub: Jerry Jewell *Blue Water Dub: Adam Hunter *Latin American Dub: Gerardo Reyero Trivia *Nam's and his brother's names come from the Buddhist chant "Namuamidabutsu". *Nam may be a Buddhist. This is shown in the manga as when using the Heaven Cross he shouts "In the name of Buddha". *Though darker-skinned in the anime and manga, Nam appears as a light-skinned man in the US release of Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure for unknown reasons. *Nam makes a cameo appearence in Goku's Traffic Safety crossing the street behind the girl from West City to whom Goku gave money in "A Trip to the City" and with some other civilians. *It is unknown how Tambourine killed him as he was one of his only offscreen kills besides King Chappa's students and Man-Wolf. *The Mighty-but-compassionate Warrior, a character featured in Master Roshi's story about the Devilmite Beam, looks similar to Nam. *Biographically, Nam bears many similarities to Uub, who would be introduced much later in the series. Both come from poor human villages. Both entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the hopes of using the prize money to buy things with which to sustain his people (water for Nam, food for Uub) where they fought against and befriended Goku. The only difference is that Uub actually became a Z Fighter during Dragon Ball GT, whereas Nam was never seen again after the tournament outside of anime filler. Both also have pure hearts. *In episode 23 of Dragon Ball, the narrator pronounces Nam's name wrong. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine